Out of the Closet and into the Fire
by millicent spencer
Summary: Lassiter is on a mission to bust Shawn, but stumbles upon something that he wishes he hadn't. Shules smut!  No Shassie here.


I do not own Psych.

**A/N: **Even though this is a Shules smut fic, be warned that Lassiter plays a large role in the smut and the story. I am first and foremost a Shules fan, and would never and could never write anything that sullies that relationship. No Shassie, no Lassiet, no worries. :o)

Carlton Lassiter knew two things for certain at the moment; Shawn Spencer was a liar and a fake, and his partner was making the biggest mistake of her life. He reminded himself of these things as he picked the lock on Shawn's apartment and quietly let himself inside.

He knew he was alone as he had raided the pseudo psychic's appointment book earlier and had followed Shawn and Gus to their destination at an office building downtown. Next on Shawn's schedule had been written 'lunch with Jules'.

He had confirmed this information with his partner earlier, asking her about her plans for lunch. She had replied with caution, honestly telling him that she was meeting Shawn.

When Carlton had merely smiled and nodded his head, Juliet had prodded him; "_That's it? No insults? No; you know you're making a mistake?"_

"_Where are you guys going?" _Carlton had replied, keeping his tone congenial.

Juliet's forehead scrunched up in confusion. "_um…Marricks, I think." _

"_Nice." _Carlton had replied with a smile. "_Have fun." _ He had taken a stack of files and headed for the records room leaving his confused partner at her desk.

It had been hard biting his tongue, as he had taken every opportunity to voice his displeasure at his partner's new relationship ever since Juliet had learned that Carlton knew about her and Shawn. Well he was tired of having his warnings and arguments fall on deaf ears. O'Hara needed to see proof that she was wrong, she needed to see proof that the man she was involved with was more than just an immature ass, that he was in fact a complete fake and a liar that could not be trusted.

This had all brought Carlton to Shawn's apartment this afternoon. He did not condone breaking and entering, but in this case, he felt that the ends justified the means and if it kept his partner safe, then he was going to do it. He looked around the small living room; a sofa took center stage, with a large tv across from it. A small kitchen could be seen from where he stood. He began his search in the cabinet under the tv. He was still not entirely sure what he was looking for, but he would take what he could get.

Carlton opened the bottom drawer and began to rifle through its contents when he heard footsteps approaching in the hall. They stopped outside the door and he heard a key being placed in the lock. He quickly shut the drawer and raced through the kitchen into a small bedroom. He made a beeline for the only hiding place in the room, a closet with louvered bi-fold doors. He opened one of the doors and crammed himself inside, swiftly pulling the door shut behind him.

His heart beat fast in his chest and he tried to control his breathing as the footsteps came through the kitchen into the bedroom. He peered through the slats in the door. He furrowed his brow as he saw Juliet enter the room. He watched as she tossed her bag on an armchair to the right of the bed. "Shawn?" She called into the room. "Shawn?" When she got no response, she pulled her phone from her jacket pocket and began to type.

After a minute her phone beeped in response to her text. She smiled as she read, shaking her head in amused disbelief. She typed a short reply and put her phone on the nightstand next to the bed. She took a moment to tidy the room, putting some magazines in a neat pile, and taking a dish to the kitchen sink. She returned to the room and kicked off her navy pumps and began to unbutton her jacket. Carlton groaned inwardly, as both of these actions demonstrated that she had no intention of leaving anytime soon. She placed her jacket on top of her bag on the arm chair. Carton's brow furrowed deeper as Juliet pulled her shirt free from her waistband and began to unbutton it. Taking her shirt off, she turned her back to the closet and placed her shirt on top of her jacket. Carlton swallowed a lump in his throat as his partner, clad in a lacy baby blue bra began to unzip her skirt. The skirt fell to the ground revealing tiny matching panties. That is if you could call the pieces of blue string that left her rear completely exposed 'panties'.

Juliet picked up her skirt and added it to the pile. Carlton found himself silently praying that this is where she would stop, that she would pull out 'street clothes' and get dressed to leave. His heart sank and raced at the same time as she reached back and unclasped her bra. She took the barely there strings of her panties and shimmied them down her legs and onto the floor. The lacy pieces joined the other clothes as Juliet turned back towards the closet.

Carlton's mouth went dry as he took in what he saw. His partner stood completely naked in the middle of the room. He watched as her pert breasts tightened in the chill of the room, her pink nipples becoming erect. She reached up and pulled the clip from her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders in golden waves. Carlton barely noticed this gesture as his eyes travelled the length of her impossibly long legs and settled for a moment on the smooth triangle that lay between them.

A sudden tightness in his pants dragged Carlton back to his senses. He quickly closed his eyes. He scolded himself for looking, for becoming aroused by his partner. She was like a sister to him he reminded himself! He gave himself a sharp pinch on his arm as an act of contrition, and cursed under his breath at the pain.

Outside the closet, the creaking of bedsprings alerted him that O'Hara had moved to the bed. Resisting the urge to see what position she had chosen, Carlton racked his brain for a way to get out of the apartment before he got caught, or the situation became even more awkward.

With this thought the sound of the front door opening caused Carlton's eyes to spring open, and he looked towards the bedroom door as footsteps approached. Shawn stopped in the doorway and leaned against the jam, a huge smile on his face. A knot formed in the pit of Lassiter's stomach as the full picture of what was going on began to take shape in his head.

Shawn came through the door and let out a growl as he took in his girlfriend, without a stitch on, lying on her back, propped up on her elbows smiling at him from his bed.. "Oh I love a girl who can follow directions." He groaned as he crawled across the bed to Juliet. He made his way over her legs, his arms on either side of her body. She dropped back onto the bed as he made his way up her body, until they were face to face, his body hovering above hers.

"Hi. He said breathlessly, inches from her face.

"Hi." She returned with a smile. "You're late."

"I told you it couldn't be avoided. Take it up with Gus and his irrational fear of Jefferson Avenue." He leaned in close putting his cheek against hers, their skin barely touching. "I wasn't sure if you took me seriously about the naked thing, but I am so glad you did." He whispered, as Juliet closed her eyes, their proximity driving her crazy.

"Me too." She agreed with a smile. Having had enough teasing for the moment, Juliet took matters into her own hands and grabbed Shawn by the shirt and flipped him onto his back. She sat astride him and started to unbutton his shirt.

Shawn grinned from ear to ear, loving her aggression. As Juliet worked the buttons on his shirt Shawn ran a leisurely hand up and down her body.

In the closet, Carlton's mouth hung open. He never imagined that O'Hara would be so forward in the bedroom. Not that he ever imagined O'Hara in the bedroom of course. He watched as Shawn's hands came up over Juliet's breasts. She stopped her work on getting his shirt off and put her head back, a moan escaping her lips. As he watched his partner's arousal, he suddenly remembered that he was not supposed to be watching this. He pinched himself again, harder this time, and then once more for good measure.

Keeping his eyes closed tight, he tried to think of a way out. Maybe he could crawl out of the closet when they were too engrossed to notice him. No, he shot that idea down; he could not get caught in this room no matter what. The breaking and entering would have normally been enough to worry about, but at the moment, having to explain how he was hiding in the closet watching his partner strip and have sex with her boyfriend seemed like the bigger walk through hell. Not to mention how Spencer would lord it over his head for the rest of his life. No, there had to be some other way out.

He could not keep a coherent thought in his head. All he could hear were the sounds of their lovemaking. He heard their breath quicken, he heard the removal of clothing, their moans of passion, he could hear O'Hara moan Spencer's name as he did something particularly pleasurable. He plugged his ears trying to block out the sounds that did nothing but bring pictures into his head. He opened one eye to gage how far along in the process they were and shut it immediately at the sight of Spencer, his mouth around his partner's right breast, his hand pleasuring her between her legs. There was no way in hell that he was staying here for the finale of this show.

It suddenly came to him, as clear as day. He pinched himself again for not thinking of it sooner. His phone! He couldn't leave, but he could get them out of there! Making sure that the sound was off; he hid the glow of the phone with his jacket and sent O'Hara a text. "Chief needs us back at the station ASAP. Get lunch to go, and get your ass there now! She needs Spencer too." He smiled, thinking that the message contained the right amount of urgency to get O'Hara and Spencer out of the apartment.

He closed his eyes again and waited for the beep of Juliet's phone. He heard her moans grow louder as Spencer continued whatever witchcraft he was working. Her cries began to catch in her throat. Carlton silently pleaded for the text to come through before what he was pretty sure was about to happen happened. Juliet's moans became pleas of her own as she begged for more of whatever Shawn was doing. Carlton longed to put his fingers back in his ears. He wanted to know that his text went through, but he really did not want the knowledge of what his partner sounded like as she came forever etched in his brain.

Then finally; the beep. It was the sweetest sound Carton Lassiter had ever heard.

Juliet's moans ceased. She sat up, breathless. "Why did you stop!" She asked looking at Shawn with confusion.

"I heard something." Shawn answered. They paused, waiting to hear the mystery noise again. When they heard nothing, Shawn moved to place a passionate kiss on Juliet's mouth. He nudged her thighs apart with his knee and positioned himself on top of her. Suddenly Juliet's phone beeped again.

In the closet Carlton let out the breath he had been holding.

Juliet smiled at Shawn, who rolled off of her as she reached for her phone. She held up the phone for Shawn to see. "Carlton."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Jules, he's just messing with you, he knows we together right now and he's trying to ruin it."

Juliet looked from the text to Shawn, a confused look on her face. "I don't know Shawn, I think he might be coming around. When I told him before that we were meeting for lunch, he…he …was normal. He said 'have fun'. He didn't go off on one of his rants like he usually does. Maybe he's accepted us." Juliet offered hopefully.

Shawn smiled at her and touched her cheek. "You want that don't you?"

"Yeah I do." She said snuggling into his shoulder and putting her arm around his chest. "I feel bad that we kept it from him, Shawn. I should have told him right from the beginning; we're partners, I should have trusted him." She let out a sad sigh. "I think that's why he's so mad right now; because I wasn't honest with him."

"And because he hates me." Shawn added, stroking Juliet's arm.

"And because he hates you." Juliet agreed.

Shawn took the phone out of her hand and typed a reply to Lassiter. He placed a kiss on Juliet's forehead and rolled out of bed. "Just so you know, you're coming back here later." He pointed at her as he pulled on his pants.

"Try and keep me away." Juliet returned, running a hand through her hair and making her way off the bed.

"This time I want you to drive here naked." Shawn said, now almost fully clothed.

Juliet laughed as she threw her arms around his waist in a tight hug. "I took the bus."

Shawn put her hands on her cheeks and kissed her mouth. "Even better." He smiled.

"Thank you." Juliet said hugging him again.

"For what?"

"For letting me try to rebuild his trust. For skipping lunch and forgoing sex for me." Juliet smiled, stepping into her panties.

"Oh, you're buying me lunch on the way." Shawn said.

"I am?"

"Yep. And I'm hungry, so hurry up. You stand there with no clothes on any longer and I won't be forgoing sex this afternoon."

Juliet laughed and quickly dressed. Shawn wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her head as they walked out the door together.

Lassiter heard the front door shut and sunk down to the floor, his knees weak, his body exhausted from the tension. After a minute, he got to his feet and walked to the front door. He stopped, his hand on the knob, looking at the tv cabinet where he had begun and abandoned his search. He quietly shook his head with a small smile before opening the door and heading back to the station.

**A/N: **ok, I was a little nervous to post this one, not sure how "voyeuristic Lassie" would go over. I tried to make sure Lassie wasn't a leering creep, and hope this story came off with some sweetness through the smut. Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
